Somewhere Only We Know
by Anieshwa
Summary: Just some Jane and Maura fluff based on the song somewhere only we know. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I own these lyrics. I do, however, own my ending for the season finale. :p

MPOV:

It was yet another fight that had pushed me into running from work. I knew that running from my problems wouldn't help them, it would probably only make them worse, but I couldn't help it. I was hurt. Hurt that all Jane and I did lately was fight, and I didn't even know why. It was like ever since that awful night when Bobby grabbed me and shot myself to save Frankie, Jane had changed. She was there for me all those months in the hospital, and at home, and as soon as I was cleared to be back at work she withdrew. I couldn't understand, couldn't fathom what I could have possibly done wrong. And now we spent more time arguing than we did together.

I angrily wiped at the tears as I walked across the empty land of the park. I didn't understand how my best friend could hate me so much. I closed my eyes and kept walking. I knew this path like the back of my hand, and the feel of this earth against my feet kept me going. Before long I had arrived at the water's edge and I sat down hugging my knees to my chest. I sat and let the tears flow more freely, wondering where the simplicity of our friendship had gone.

I longed to know when I could begin to rely on her again. I was getting older and tired and I just needed somewhere to begin. I looked at the park through my tears and immediately felt shock come over me. The place was familiar. I knew it would be cause it was somewhere Jane and me loved, but soon I realized that in all my dreams, both good and bad, I had dreamt about this place. That realization only made me cry harder because it made me realize that even when I was unconscious I was still missing Jane. My skin soon got the prickly feeling it did when someone was watching me. I turned my head frantically, but all I found in the secluded area was the branches of a broken tree watching me. It was like even nature was mocking the fact that I was alone. I bit my lip as I thought back to the most recent round of fighting.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Jane if you have a few minutes why don't we go talk about what's been bothering you in that place only we know?" I asked trying to be helpful._

_"Maura just... Just stop. This isn't going to work. You and me, I think that we should just hang out at work from now on. I mean let's be honest we have lives. I have a family and I'm trying to date. And I do have other friends." Jane says bitterly._

_"Yeah well I don't. I don't need to date to have a life. And I don't have a family. Or other friends not any that aren't yours as well." I say hurt by her tone._

_"That's your problem." She snaps. I fight the tears that immediately try to spill from my face. Her face instantly turns softer, but I leave. I turn away and run. I hear her call after me, but I don't even stop to grab my coat on the way out of my office. I just run and run._

_*END FLASHBACK* _

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't notice someone approach me.

"Maura... I'm sorry." Jane said as she sat down beside me.

I sniffle a little before turning to look at her. "Than why are you pushing me away? I thought we were friends... I thought you cared about me."

She sighs, running a hand through her wild curls. "I do it's just... When you got shot I realized something, something that would ruin our friendship and I didn't want that to

happen. I was scared of losing you."

"Yeah well pushing me away helps that so much. What could you possibly have realized that would push me away?" I ask sadly.

"I... Oh screw it." She says and grabs my face. Before I can react she's pushing her lips onto mine forcefully. "I love you, and I've been trying to keep my distance from you, but I can't anymore." she says watching me.'

"I love you too." I whisper.

"Oh thank God." she groans before reattaching her lips to mine.


End file.
